


SparkWolf

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Banshee Lydia Martin, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Nemeton, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Amnesia, Violence, Wolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles is bitten by a rogue alpha whilst out patrolling alone as Scott has bailed on him. Somehow, something has gone wrong with the bite and Stiles isn’t reacting in the normal manner. Frightened and alone, he runs and hides from the Pack.Will anyone within the Pack be able to find him and help him regain control of himself?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin & Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 315
Kudos: 989





	1. Come, break me down - bury me, bury me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afrieal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrieal/gifts).



> Yeah, it's that time again!! 
> 
> I have a fic ready and waiting to post for Spook-Me, but I'm not allowed to post that until October 26th, so in the meantime, here's a new WiP, courtesy of Tummysassandass. Using prompts from ficlets (100 - 1000 words) and inspiring tables, welcome to yet another weird ride with Skar!

[ ](https://imgur.com/9Z85TAp)

Even running full pelt, Stiles knew he couldn’t outrun it. Leaves and branches slashed at his face as he ran, but he did his best to ignore the numerous scratches and marks being inflicted on his body. He could sort them out later – if he survived.

His knowledge of the Preserve stood him in good stead, preventing the chasing wolf from catching him too easily but he knew that his luck wouldn’t hold – couldn’t hold. 

If Scott had been here, things might have been different. If Stiles hadn’t decided to patrol even after his best friend bailed on him, he wouldn’t be in this position. If he’d brought something more with him other than his knife and some mountain ash, he might have been able to turn and fight.

What ifs. No point thinking about them now. Now he needed to get somewhere that he could hide and use his cell to call for back-up. The other members of the Pack were also out and about, trying to track down what they thought was just an omega wolf invading the territory. 

A fallen log caught his foot and he stumbled, falling into a clearing. The Nemeton. Damned thing was always somewhere different – never where you expected – almost never where or when you needed it. He tried to regain his footing, but ended up splayed on the ground near the growing stump of the Nemeton. 

He rolled to his back in time to see the wolf clear the trees, its eyes glinting red in the dullness of the moonlight coming through the trees. Shit – they hadn’t realised it was an Alpha. Damning Scott in his mind one last time, Stiles fumbled for his blade, determined to give this thing a fight. 

The beast growled at him, fangs long, curved and menacing, claws extended. With a swiftness that he should have expected from his experience with wolves, it leapt at him, teeth sinking into his shoulder. He screamed at the pain, jabbing at the heavy body on top of him as agony sliced through his body. It grunted, rearing back from his blade, then slashed at his hand. He managed to hold onto the knife stabbing upwards, the spelled silver weapon sinking in with difficulty. The wolf roared, falling off of Stiles and clutching at it’s chest. The wolfs-bane could clearly be seen racing towards its heart and Stiles dragged himself away from the writhing form, tears falling down his face from the pain running rampant through his body.

He tried to get to his feet, stunned when he couldn’t maintain his balance. How bad was the damage? He looked over his shoulder at the body of the wolf, wary that it would continue its attack. He was relieved to see that it was losing its fight against the wolfs-bane, but that didn’t help him – not at the moment. 

Blood was oozing sluggishly from the wound on his shoulder and he stumbled again, realising that he could no longer feel his legs. Shakily putting his hand to his shoulder, all he could feel was wetness, ripped fabric and ragged flesh. He tried to pull away his hoody and shirt to see the damage, but his eyesight was failing him. It wasn’t that dark – why couldn’t he see more clearly?

His chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe, his body shaking as he lay next to the Nemeton, the roots uncomfortable underneath his back. Determined he wasn’t going to die here, next to the body of the werewolf that had bitten him, he used the stump to pull himself to his feet, staggering away. Stumbling, staggering, he made his way around the stump, trying to remember if it had always been so large. It felt huge, unfeasibly big – he had walked so far but was still able to see the Alpha trying to get to its feet. 

Fighting to breath, he fell again, tumbling through the ground until he came to rest in a heap. The cave or whatever it was dark and warm, no light coming from where he had fallen inside. He realised he must be beneath the Nemeton, but it wasn’t the cave used by Julia Baccari – he had never seen this place before. He couldn’t decide whether he should try to get out again or hide from the Alpha where he was. 

Feeling his shoulder again, he realised that he might not have a choice. The blood wouldn’t stop, his right arm hanging uselessly by his side. Dragging himself further into the cave – choosing the safety of the cave over possibly facing the alpha again, he pulled himself up against the wall into a sitting position. 

He managed to pull out his cell, and with shaking fingers he tried to write a message to the Pack’s group.

Alpha. Bitten. Nemeton

Writing the three words took all of his energy and he gave a tired laugh. He had never thought that this would be how he died. He had always imagined it would be an epic battle with his Pack by his side. Instead he was alone – no one knew where he was – no one was coming to save him.

His last thought was that the Nemeton might accept his death as a good sacrifice.

* * *

“What do you mean, you weren’t with him?” Peter shouted at Scott, his incredulity shared by the other Pack members.

“I had to bail – something came up,” Scott replied, at least having the decency to look shame-faced.

“Scott – we agreed to buddy up so that no one was facing this thing alone. What the hell could have come up that justified you leaving Stiles alone?” Derek was obviously trying not to sound accusing, but was failing abysmally.

“That doesn’t matter now – we need to find Stiles,” Scott replied, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

Tight-lipped, Peter nodded and turned to Chris, gesturing to his backpack. “Do you have the map we were using to give everyone their search assignments?”

“Yeah – here.”

“We start looking – now.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://imgur.com/05wqaKG)

Awake.

Aware.

Afraid.

Disentangling itself from the bundle of rags imprisoning it, it made its way carefully through the underground cave until it found a back way out. It didn’t want to go through the main entrance – even if it was concealed, it _could_ be found – by the chosen few. Better to go out this way – hide until it was sure the noises outside came from allies. 

The dampness of ground underfoot, the last of the moon lighting the way, the scent of the Preserve filling its mind as it began running through its territory. It would return.

* * *

”Wait – I smell blood!”

“There!” Derek rushed forward, coming to a halt at the body of a werewolf. “It’s alive.”

“Good – then I can kill it!” snarled Peter, stepping forwards. He dragged the wolf to a sitting position, noting the wounds bleeding sluggishly on its torso. The smell of wolfs-bane was strong, and it was obvious the wolf was dying. “Who did this to you?”

“This is Stiles’ knife!” Chris exclaimed, coming to stand next to Peter holding the silver blade. “It’s etched with runes and infused with mountain ash – I would hazard a guess that it caused those wounds which is why they’re not healing.”

“No shit,” Peter growled, shaking his captive roughly until Chris put his hand on his arm, stilling his motions. 

“We need him alive to help find Stiles.” The wolf gave a pained laugh, coughing. “Speak and we might make this easier on you.” It transformed slowly, taking the form of a grizzled looking man in his late forties. 

“Huh, make it easier on me – I don’t think so somehow.” He coughed again, blood spraying from his lips. “I know I’m done for – boy struck true.”

“The boy – what did you do?”

Sporadically coughing, the dying werewolf replied. “What we all do when faced with such a delicious morsel – took a big juicy bite, didn’t I?! Funny – wonder if he’ll turn into an alpha? Wonder if he’ll turn.” He looked between Chris and Peter. “Or even worse – for you – I wonder if he’ll turn at all. Can’t smell or sense him at all – maybe he dragged himself away to die!”

The spray of blood splattering his face took Peter by surprise, staring up at Chris in shock. The other man was holding the blade in front of him as though it had acted independently. His aim had been excellent – he had almost decapitated the wolf with the anger behind his surgical strike, the near headless body slumping from Peter’s hands to the ground, the blood seeping into the roots of the tree stump.

“What the fuck, Chris?!”

“I’m sorry – I – it was him talking about Stiles dying – “ Peter nodded his agreement, turning to face the rest of the Pack who had been watching dumbfounded. 

“You heard him – whoever he was. He bit Stiles, which means he’s scared, injured, and in need of medical assistance. We have no way of knowing how he’ll react to the bite – Deaton hasn’t answered my message as yet.” Peter stood up, wiping his bloody hands down the front of his jeans. “Be careful when you find him – he may not react well depending on how far along he is.”

“I didn’t attack anyone when I was first bitten – in fact, it took Stiles to tell me that I’d changed!” Scott protested, crying out when Jackson punched him in the face and knocked him backwards. He pushed up close to Jackson, fists clenched. “What the hell was that for?”

“Because this is your fault, you fucking useless bastard! I don’t even like Stiles and I wouldn’t have let him go out and face this alone and you were – “

“Fuck off, Jackson! You’ve hated Stiles since he figured out the way to control your kanima and – “

“Which proves he’s a helluva a lot more use to us than you are, McCall!” Before things could degenerate into a full brawl, Peter shouted at them.

“Enough! You can compare dick sizes once we’ve found Stiles! Spread out but stay in pairs – howl if you find anything. Clear?”

“I don’t have to listen to you,” Scott muttered, scowling at Peter. Derek stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing him towards the right.

“Shut the fuck up and come on, Scott,” Derek said, giving Peter an apologetic look over his shoulder.

“But you’re the Alpha – why the hell are we listening to him?”

“I won’t tell you again.” 

“Jackson, go with Isaac – Erica, Boyd – Kira I need you to get back to Lydia and let her know what’s going on, then go to the Sheriff. Stiles may try to go home. Chris and I will go this way,” Peter listed his instructions, pleased when no one else complained, just nodded and jogged off in the appropriate direction. “Chris – can you track him?”

“I’m not sure – can’t you pick up his scent?”

“The only thing I can smell here is the damned Nemeton – it’s like its blocking me somehow.”

“ _This_ is the Nemeton?” Chris turned and stared at the tree stump with new eyes. 

“You couldn’t tell?”

“Peter – what are you seeing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Until you told me it was the Nemeton, all I could see was an indistinct, old tree stump. As soon as you said that, it – _changed_ – and now I can feel it’s power, tell where we are.” Peter frowned, moving forwards to touch the tree stump. A frisson of power pulsed through his fingertips, a sense of Stiles reaching him but not clear enough or lingering for him to grasp it fully.

“I don’t – fuck, I hate magic!”

“I’m with you on that,” Chris replied, staring at Peter. “Do you think the others realised?”

“That this was the Nemeton? No – I don’t think they did. Derek didn’t react to it – as Alpha, I would have thought he would have had a clearer link but – we don’t have time for this now.” Peter looked around at the ground, trying to get a hint of Stiles’ potential direction. “This is his blood – it looks like he leant against the Nemeton. There should be blood splatter to follow, a clear scent to track, but it just – disappears. I don’t understand.”

“Well it’s more of a start than we had – let’s go.” Frustrated, Peter followed Chris’s lead, looking into the darkness of the trees for any hint of Stiles.

* * *

It circled back, watching from the darkness of the trees as the watched the wolf being despatched. A sense of justice at the death but not enough for it to move forward. They could still be the enemy. 

It didn’t like the scent of them all – there was disharmony, discord within their Pack. The Alpha said little, letting what must be the Pack’s Left Hands deal with the intruder. One held him, the other killed him. 

More words, then they split off until it was just the Left Hands by the entrance to his cave. They were so close – a few more steps and they would be able to find it. It whined beneath its breath, not sure whether it wanted them to find it or not. 

They moved away and it followed.

* * *


	3. Loyalty Questioned

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/jdE2FVESxKW5ERAxxlggS022eQiTmofBAEqP0anVeqqlzQ1q19ypHpCyi7pa1-RUQbG5TXmZoTV3pehc4HkVXIYvpsulNUk9QNYMrW37u770xF4LtK6nnbwSHTvXyET26biAPgrGf3s=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)

“Where the hell is my son?” Kira looked at Lydia, hoping she had something that would help the situation.

“Noah – “

“No! Look, Lydia, I have a lot of respect for you but I swear to God, if someone doesn’t tell me what’s going on, I’m going to – “

“Noah.” Derek’s voice from the doorway was a relief and Kira moved towards him, relieved to see that he looked unharmed. Not that there had been a danger of anything else – after all, they had killed the werewolf that had represented the threat to the territory. She jumped slightly when Derek pulled her into an embrace, embarrassed by her reaction to his closeness. 

She knew that to him, this was just pack comforting pack, but for her – for her, it was more. Not that she would do anything about it – she had no idea if Derek even found her attractive. She blushed, embarrassed and slightly ashamed that her mind had wandered to such things when Stiles was missing and possibly in danger. Now wasn’t the time.

Even so, she was pleased when Derek didn’t release her as he stepped further into the house, coming to a standstill in front of Noah’s wheelchair.

“I’m sorry. We’ve searched the entire Preserve, and so far no one has found him.”

“What does that even mean? There’s miles of land – “

“There is, but we should have been able to scent him – find _something_. We’re waiting to hear back from Peter and Chris, but the others have reported the same thing: there is zero sign of him.” Derek put his hand onto the man’s shoulder and Noah shrugged it off, using the electric controls on his wheelchair to jerkily move out of reach.

“If there’s no body, he could still be out there! Why have you stopped – “

“We haven’t stopped – we’re just resting and then we’re going back out there. I wanted to tell you in person what was going on. Stiles would want us to take care of you.”

“I don’t need taking care of!” Noah shouted, the tears falling down his cheeks belying his words. Derek pulled Kira closer, tucking her against his side, and she wondered if he even knew what he was doing. She avoided Lydia’s shrewd gaze, not wanting to admit that she was making the most of this opportunity: such contact with Derek didn’t normally last this long and she was savouring it. She justified it with the thought that she was providing him with comfort. “How the hell did this happen? When he left, he was meant to be meeting Scott – the plan was that you pair up to try to track the rogue!”

They all turned as Scott came into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. 

“He was meant to be meeting Scott,” Lydia confirmed, folding her arms across her chest. ”I’m not quite clear on what happened.”

“I – I had something I needed to do before meeting Stiles. I told him I’d be there later – he must have decided to go anyhow,” Scott said, his voice low.

“You mean you let him down – again! How many times does someone else have to pay for you ducking your responsibilities Scott?” Noah thundered, wheeling forward until he was directly in front of Scott. “Ever since you got bitten, Stiles has been there for you! Even after you killed that asshole and made the transition to Alpha – he has _always_ been by your side! And you – you’ve been an asshole! I haven’t said anything because Stiles asked me not to but – the Hales didn’t have to accept you on the land, they didn’t have to take you into their Pack. You’ve done nothing but take advantage of their generosity, use your friends and act like an entitled asshole. If something has happened to my son because you let him down, I swear to God I will find a way to **end** you.” Despite how low his voice was, they were all completely convinced that Noah would follow through on his threat. Regardless of being in a wheelchair, he would find a way.

Ever since the Sheriff had been shot in a bungled robbery, the bullet lodging in his spine and ensuring that he would never walk again, his house had become Pack central. He played a heavy role in organising a lot of the Pack activities, he and Stiles working together on any plans that were needed to handle any supernatural incursions into the territory. He might be unable to walk, but the Sheriff was an integral part of the Pack and none of them wanted to let him down. 

Scott flinched away from his censure, not meeting his gaze. 

“Where the fuck were you when you should have been meeting Stiles?” Lydia’s voice was flat, her tone slightly menacing.

“I was – I was meeting someone.”

“Who?”

“A guy.”

“Makes a nice change,” Lydia said, referencing the fact that Scott seemed to spend a lot of his time chasing girls instead of being there for his Pack. “What for?”

“I don’t answer to you,” Scott said, eyes glinting red. Lydia stepped forward, facing him down until he lowered his eyes and head, accepting her dominance even though he was an alpha. They all knew the power Lydia wielded as a Banshee – she had worked hard on her training to ensure that she was as powerful as any of the wolves in the Pack. 

“Then you can answer to me,” Derek growled, allowing his eyes to turn red. Kira clutched as his waist, not holding him back but grounding him as his anger felt like it was burning through her, lighting up her powers in turn. “Who was this guy and why were you meeting him?”

“It’s got nothing to do with this! Why are you all turning on me instead of asking why Stiles _still_ went out there alone? He didn’t have to – “

“ **He** didn’t want to let us down – something you might consider since you don’t seem to have an issue being the one member of this Pack that we can’t rely on!” Derek shouted. “Now who was he and why were you meeting him?”

Scott tried to resist Derek, fists clenched at his side, eyes a dull red as his face began to transform. Lydia pushed out with her hands, knocking him backwards so that he slammed into the door and landed on the floor.

“Scott – “

“His name is Liam! And he’s – he’s someone I’ve been seeing!”

* * *

”We’re going round in circles,” Chris said, sitting with his back to the stump of the Nemeton. “Why do his tracks keep disappearing?”

Peter was stalking around the copse, using the last of the moonlight to guide his steps. There was something they were missing, he was sure of it.

“I don’t know! This makes no damned sense!” Scowling, he threw himself down next to Chris, dropping his head into his hands. “I can scent him – sometimes _so_ closely, but then other times it just – goes. I’ve never known anything like this! We should have found _something_! If he was mauled further by an animal, dragged away – we should have been able to track that!”

“There’s no sign whatsoever that he was dragged away – he just seems to have disappeared.” Chris checked his cell before returning it to his pocket. “Derek is with the Sheriff now – he’s demanding to know what the hell is going on, where Stiles is. This makes no sense, Peter – in all my times hunting, I never heard of a body just disappearing.”

“Maybe it’s time to go back to the Pack, regroup and think.” Peter allowed his head to thunk back against the trunk of the Nemeton. “If something bad has happened to him, if he’s been – “

“Don’t say it – just – we’ll find him.” Chris’s hand landed on Peter’s arm and he covered it with his hand, taking solace in the company of Pack even whilst his thoughts were racing about what might have happened to Stiles. He couldn’t bear to think that he might be dead – that the bite hadn’t taken and he had crawled away and died alone.

There was a loud rustling nearby and they both jumped to their feet, Chris pulling out a gun whilst Peter’s claws extended. As they watched, they could see that there was a pair of eyes watching them from the darkness. Whatever it was, it was huge, the eyes level with Chris’s chest, a bright yellow staring right at them.

“Come out – we don’t intend to harm you,” Chris said, aiming his gun at the mass that was slowly becoming clearer as it moved closer. It came out of the trees, paws padding silently on the ground as it came into the clearing. 

The wolf was massive: broad, muscled chest, huge paws, eyes glowing with an intelligence that seemed eerily human. It stepped towards them cautiously, as if allowing them time to adjust to its presence, until it was standing directly in front of them.

It lifted its head and looked directly at them, a challenge and a plea within its eyes. It was Peter that spoke the thought that had occurred to both of them.

“Stiles?”

* * *


	4. How can the love be so fake while the hate is so real?

“I’m an **ALPHA**! They treat me like I’m nothing, like I should just follow along with – “

“Scott – “

“It wasn’t my fault Stiles decided to be a dumbass and go out there alone! I mean – yeah, I said I would meet him but – “

“Scott – “

“What, Liam?” Liam cowered backwards, instinctively unhappy that he had upset his alpha. 

“I – I’m sorry I lost control earlier. I just – I got so angry! But you said – you said it would get better, that I could be part of your Pack.”

“And you will be – we’re just starting to build a Pack, Liam. You’re going to be fine – I’ll take care of you,” Scott replied, putting his hand on Liam’s arm. The touch immediately grounded the younger boy, and he relaxed into the touch,

“Stiles is – is he dead?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. I need to find him – talk to him. He’ll understand what happened.”

“And he’s going to be in our Pack, right? That was what you said – that with Stiles on our side we could set things right.” 

“Yeah, that’s right. The Hales left for a long time – why they think they can come back and take over just doesn’t seem fair. Okay, so I needed their help when I was first bitten but I’m an alpha now – they should just back off,” Scott complained, walking away from Liam. 

“But you said the territory was theirs’ – “

“It **was** theirs but now it should rightfully be ours! I need to think, plan our next move.” Turning back to Liam, he flashed his red eyes. “You need to lay low – they know I was with someone tonight and I don’t want them scenting you and realising what’s happened.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Liam asked timidly.

“NO! I just don’t want them ruining things! Lydia, Kira, Isaac – they will all be in our Pack. They just need to see that the Hales aren’t the only choice in Beacon Hills.”

“Okay, okay. I gotta go – my parents’ have said if they catch me sneaking out again I’m gonna be grounded for the rest of my life.” Liam sighed, feeling his face return to normal for the first time since he and Scott had met in the old rail car. “It’s so hard listening to them when I’m strong, so much more powerful – if they knew – “

“NO! Liam, they can’t know, okay? You don’t tell **anyone**! That’s an order from your alpha and you have to obey them, okay? Listen, I’ll teach you more – I was going to get my hands on some of the Hale’s books but then everything went wrong tonight because Stiles went out alone.” Scott raked his hands through his hair and Liam could sense his alpha’s agitation, riling him up until he was digging his claws into the palms of his hands trying to retain control. “I’ll find Stiles and I’ll fix this – get it all back on track! Beacon Hills is going to be run by the McCall Pack and I don’t care what Peter, the Sheriff or Derek have to say about it.

* * *

”You think that’s – “

“Chris – would you put the gun down please?”

“Are you out of your mind?” Chris exclaimed, still staring at the huge wolf that was in front of them. Admittedly it hadn’t attacked, but there was no way Peter was right and _this_ was Stiles! A full shift werewolf – a bitten one at that – was practically unheard of, and in such a short space of time? There was some weird shit going on that Chris had never experienced before and he felt much safer with a weapon in his hand. “Peter – “

“Look – do you trust me?”

“I – “

“Chris – underneath the sarcastic comments and the fighting – do you trust me?” Chris gave it a moment’s thought and realised that, despite everything they had been through, he **did** trust Peter. Possibly more than anyone else in his life. Before he could examine that feeling more closer, the wolf began growling, his jaws opening to reveal gleaming white fangs as it stepped closer to Chris, coming right up to the gun he was pointing at its head. “For God’s sake, Chris, put the thing down before Stiles bites your god-damn hand off!” 

Instinctively obeying Peter’s instructions, he put the safety on and lowered the gun, feeling like he should close his eyes so he didn’t have to see his death coming. Hot breath on his face, the sharp smells of the Preserve, a mass of heat and muscle pressed against his body as the wolf stepped into his personal space and began to scent him. 

“You sure this is Stiles?” Chris muttered, very aware that the wolf was literally at his throat. He gulped when he met its’ eyes, stunned to realise that their colour was the exact same as Stiles’ when he was excited and talking through plans with his father. Was Peter right?

“The scent – the one that kept disappearing whilst we were searching – this is where it came from. And I think – I think the bite took but it was affected by something – “

“Something like the Nemeton?” Chris asked, breathing deeply for the first time in what felt like forever when the beast stepped away from him and turned to Peter. 

“Maybe.” Chris watched as the wolf – _Stiles_ – walked over to Peter and faced him dead on. Peter’s eyes turned electric blue in response to whatever the wolf was doing before he tilted his head back the smallest amount. He wasn’t submitting as in acknowledging superiority – he seemed to be allowing the wolf to decide if he was friend or foe. It was a dangerous move – if Stiles decided Peter was an enemy, he could rip his throat out. 

“Jesus Christ!” Chris couldn’t hold back the exclamation when the wolf leaned forward and licked Peter’s throat, from the base all the way to his chin, before nuzzling against him and huffing loudly. “I guess he likes how you smell,” he joked in a shaky voice as a loud rumbling sound came from the wolf that was doing its’ best to ‘snuggle’ into Peter. 

“He can probably sense my wolf beneath the surface. I don’t want to change in case he sees it as a challenge,” Peter said quietly, lifting his hand and carefully placing it on the wolf’s head between its’ ears. “Stiles – Stiles we need to know you’re still in there.”

The wolf stopped rumbling and stepped back, dipping its head and whining before turning away.

“No, wait! We’re not turning you away!” The wolf turned back at Peter’s voice, seeming to understand. “Pack? You’re looking for your Pack, right? We’re your Pack, Stiles – we’ll help you get back to yourself!”

The wolf yipped before rushing Peter, knocking him to the ground and lying on top of him, its huge size made more apparent by the fact that it almost hid him entirely from view. Chris saw Peter’s arms appear from beneath the mass of fur, wrapping around the wolf in a hug.

“Chris?”

“Yeah?” 

“Will you _please_ get over here – I think it’s going to take more than me to ground it – him.” Peter’s voice was muffled by the weight on top of him, but he seemed sincere and Chris realised he was facing a big decision. He had always been on the periphery of the Pack – the Argents had not faired well with their destructive and violent attitude in Beacon Hills, and it had taken quite some time for a cordial relationship to be built up. But now – if he did this, it felt like he was committing himself to be Pack, to being a real part of the whole thing. 

Was that what he wanted? Did he want to be part of bringing Stiles back? Actually be in a Pack with Peter? Without giving himself too much time to think and trusting his heart and gut, Chris walked over and lay down next to Peter on the ground, gasping when Stiles’ eyes glowed when he turned towards Chris.

“What do I do?”

“Like I know?” Peter sounded slightly hysterical and Chris could understand why. “Just – I don’t know – touch him, touch me – just – “ Chris slid closer until he was shoulder to shoulder with Peter, then reached out and rested his hand on Stiles. Beneath their bodies, the ground shuddered, shoots and leaves appearing from the earth and wrapping around them. “What the – “

“PETER!” Chris cried out, trying to pull himself free from the trailing branches and shoots that were wrapping around him. 

“Hold on!” Gripping tightly to both Peter and the wolf, Chris found himself being pulled beneath the ground, the night sky swallowed by the mounds of earth that covered them.

* * *


	5. I'm ready for the riot to begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly lighthearted start to Monday...
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/uJGdEgV)

”Well this goes some way to explaining why we haven’t been able to track him,” Peter said, dusting himself off. 

“That’s all you have to say? The god-damned ground just swallowed us alive and showed what some might call sentience, and that’s it?”

“Well I can hardly comment on the décor – cave chic isn’t my thing,” he smirked at Chris, who rolled his eyes and turned to look at their surroundings again. Stiles was nosing around at the floor, seeming not at all perturbed at being dragged underground. “Stiles – is this where you’ve been hiding?” 

The wolf trotted over to Peter and nosed at his hand, which he took as affirmative. 

“Have you been following us around whilst we’ve been looking for you?” The wolf yipped. “Cheeky fucker – I bet every time we turned around thinking we’d spot you, you were under here weren’t you?”

“You think he understands us when we speak?” Chris said, moving closer to the two of them.

“Oh most definitely! I think he may have spent some time assuring himself that we weren’t the enemy, then quite deliberately revealed himself. Am I close, sweetheart?” The wolf gave a rumble at the endearment, buffeting Peter with its head. “However much I’m enjoying our burgeoning relationship which is no longer struggling under the weight of angst regarding sexuality, do you know how we can get you back to being human? I recall a few sections of text that specifically says that remaining in your wolf form for too long is not good for you.” 

In response, the wolf turned away from Peter and butted Chris in the side. 

“Hey! Not so rough – looks like I’m the only fragile human here,” Chris muttered, nevertheless running his hands through the soft fur atop the wolfs’ head. 

“So, you don’t know how to turn back or you don’t want to turn back?” Peter asked, and Chris reached out and slapped him on the shoulder. “What?”

“One question at a time – he can hardly answer when you phrase it like that,” he stated. He grabbed Stiles by the chin and forced him to make eye contact. “Can you change back?”

“Oh this should be good,” Peter muttered from the side. He restrained a gasp when the wolf clearly nodded within Chris’s grasp. 

“You don’t want to?” The wolf nodded again. “Little help here, Peter?”

“You want to?” The wolf nodded. “You have to do something first?” This time the nod was vigorous enough to release the wolf from Chris’s hands, and it turned and trotted away from them. 

“I can’t believe I’ve fallen into an episode of Lassie!” Peter muttered again, but Chris and he followed the wolf as it began to lead them through the maze of caves. It was just good to know that Stiles was in there and able to communicate with them – anything else, they could figure out as they went along.

* * *

“I hate to say it, but I don’t trust him,” the Sheriff said, looking over at Derek. Scott had stormed out without giving them any further information, and they had moved things to the large lounge area. The younger man nodded, rubbing at his beard as he thought. Lydia came into the room, bringing mugs of coffee for all of them and they sat together in silence. “When he said he was seeing someone – did you detect anything? A lie – “

“He wasn’t lying about being with someone, but it definitely wasn’t sexual,” Derek replied. 

“No, not sexual. When we were together, Scott and I talked about Stiles – about him coming out as Pansexual. He wasn’t negative so much as confused. I don’t think whoever he’s seeing is a new boyfriend,” Kira confirmed. 

“Then who would it be? And why wouldn’t he tell us about it?”

“He’s been pulling away ever since he became an alpha. I talked to Deaton about – I thought since Scott is still working there he might have confided in him.”

“What did Deaton have to say?” asked the Sheriff.

“He was surprisingly _not_ enigmatic. He told me that Scott was chafing a little at being an alpha within the Pack with no real authority – that he felt a little sidelined on occasion. Maybe ignored?” Derek said.

“If he didn’t keep coming up with such dumbass plans, maybe we’d listen to him a bit more,” Lydia bit out.

“He’s just not that great at that side of things,” Kira said, trying to give a different viewpoint. “He wants things to be right but he doesn’t always know how to make that happen. And he doesn’t think about logistics the way you and Stiles do,” she said to the Sheriff.

“But what has all of this made him do? And how does it relate to Stiles?” Noah took a sip from his mug then placed it on the table to his side. When he’d been shot and they realised that he wasn’t going to be able to continue as Sheriff, the Pack had gone through a lot of changes. Not least of which was moving the Sheriff and Stiles to a large house within the Preserve. It was fully adapted for his wheelchair, meant that he always had someone available to take care of any needs he might have, and made an excellent HQ for the Pack as a whole. It also provided them all with the stability of a family/pack network, but thinking about it now, Noah realised that Scott had been struggling to fit in. 

“I’m not sure it relates to Stiles with regard to tonight – last night, sorry. I think – maybe he wants to rule? I don’t know – I’ve just been getting a weird vibe off him lately,” Lydia opined, running her hands tiredly through her hair. “God, can’t we just have _one_ thing to worry about at a time? Why the hell – did you hear that?” They all turned at the sound of a howl, long and loud in the quiet of dawn.

“Derek – could you tell – “ the Sheriff asked excitedly.

“That was a new wolf, that was for sure!” He grabbed Kira’s hand and tugged her from the sofa, pulling her towards the kitchen and the back door. Lydia and the Sheriff shared a look.

“Do you think someone should tell him?” the Sheriff said, hope lightening his mood.

“What, and miss the pair of them adorably tripping over themselves?” Lydia replied.

“Good point – let’s see if anything turns up outside – if that is Stiles – “

“Then we might have managed to sort out one thing tonight!” she confirmed, following the Sheriff’s wheelchair.

* * *

Scott followed the sound of the howl, running through the Preserve with confidence. That was Stiles – he knew it was. And he needed to get to him first – before anyone else got there, had a chance to turn him against Scott. 

He knew what they thought of him, that he was inexperienced and not capable as a leader but he would show them – he would show them all. He scowled when he realised the howling was coming from near the Hale den, which meant Stiles was heading home. He changed direction, trying to cut Stiles off, but he knew he had failed when another howl echoed from much closer. 

If the Sheriff and Derek spoke to Stiles first….

* * *

“Put the lights on,” the Sheriff ordered, hands twisting nervously in his lap as he and Lydia sat on the back porch. Derek was on the steps to one side, Kira tucked into his side as they waited. 

And waited.

From the darkness of the trees, a massive wolf emerged, red, brown and white fur bristling as it powered towards the house. 

“Sheriff – “ Derek said warningly, stance protective of both the Sheriff and Kira.

“I know my son, Derek – he won’t hurt me. No matter what!” Peter and Chris came thundering from the trees giving chase, but there were no weapons in sight. “Stiles – “ Noah shouted and the wolf headed straight for him. 

It deftly avoided Derek, leapt the stairs to the porch, and landed on the Sheriff, sending him falling backwards onto the ground, his wheelchair skittering away from beneath him as he was smothered by the giant weight. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Peter shouted as he reached the house shortly afterwards, Chris bringing up the rear.

“Jesus, kid, how does your breath smell so bad after just one night?” Noah gasped as the wolf swiped his face over and over again with its’ tongue. Wrapping his arms around the thick neck, Noah gave in to the tears that had welled up, holding his son as close as he could.

* * *


	6. Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air..

“So he refuses to change back?” Noah sat with half of a wolf lying across his legs, absentmindedly stroking his son’s ears. 

“No,” Peter replied. “From what we’ve managed to get from him, there’s something he needs to do first. Unfortunately, we have no idea what _that_ is.”

“I don’t even know what to say – this isn’t even the weirdest thing that’s happened to us! Jesus, kiddo, you know how to keep a man on his toes,” Noah said, looking into the amber eyes staring up at him. “I guess the best we can do is get some sleep, then see if tomorrow brings some kind of resolution. We need to fill you in on the Scott situation – “

Stiles growled low in his throat, jumping up from his position in Noah’s lap.

“Stiles – “

“What – “ Peter held up a hand for quiet, then rose from his seat and walked over to Stiles who was stalking back and forth. 

“Stiles – does this thing you have to do – is it to do with Scott?” Stiles growled again, the hackles on the back of his neck rising as he bared his fangs. “Okay, I think we can safely say that’s a yes. Derek – change the security code to the estate security gates; Kira, if you would be so kind as to ensure that all of the doors are locked securely once Derek has returned. Sheriff – “

“I have wolfsbane bullets in my gun,” Noah replied, his face grim as he watched Derek and Kira move to do Peter’s bidding.

“Excellent. I hesitate to view Scott as an enemy, but Stiles’ reaction seems a little extreme for us to not take this seriously.”

“How do we know he’s not just reacting to the fact that this happened to him because Scott let him down?” Lydia said and Stiles made his way over to her. “I don’t speak wolf – if you want to talk to me, you get your scrawny ass back to being human,” she said haughtily, even whilst reaching out carefully to smooth down the ruffled fur. “This isn’t just because he left you out there alone, is it?” 

Stiles whined before turning away and moving back to where Chris and Peter were stood near the Sheriff. 

“I think we definitely need to know what you found out about Scott,” Chris said, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “But in the meantime, Noah is right – we need sleep.”

Once Derek and Kira had returned from their respective tasks, they all made their way to their various suites with no one mentioning the fact that Kira and Derek left together. 

“I’ll help you with your medication,” Lydia said and Noah nodded, manoeuvring his wheelchair towards his suite on the ground floor.

“Is there something going on there that we weren’t aware of?” Chris asked as he watched the two disappear from the room.

“ _We_ might not have been aware of it, but I certainly was,” Peter replied. “I don’t know if it’s romantic but they spend a lot of time together. So.”

“Yeah – about tonight – “ Chris was interrupted by Stiles buffeting him in the ass and knocking him into Peter. Peter grinned and steadied Chris, keeping him within his embrace.

“If I didn’t know better, I would think someone’s playing matchmaker,” he said, looking into Chris’s eyes.

“Does he need to play matchmaker?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I’ve never made any secret of the fact that I find you attactive, Christopher. I merely assumed from your – inaction – that the feelings weren’t reciprocated.” Peter shrugged. “I am completely uninterested in an unwilling partner.”

“And what about two partners? What are your thoughts on that?” Chris had moved slightly closer so that their lips were nearly touching. 

“Polyamory holds no fears for me. There is, obviously, more than enough of me to go around.”

“You really are an arrogant bastard, you know that?” Taking the comment as permission, Peter leaned in the small distance and kissed the man in his arms. It was a gentle kiss, questing and exploring and Christopher responded in kind. A deep inhale, and all of the scents of man came to him: rich, warm, hints of gun oil, as well as something quintessentially Chris. It was a heady mixture and Peter allowed himself to sink into the moment, making the most of their first kiss. 

Chris pulled back and Peter groaned protest.

“Perhaps the living room isn’t the best place for this,” Chris said, his voice huskier than normal.

“I was about to protest but I find myself in complete agreement with you,” Peter replied, stepping back and holding out his hand. Before Christopher could accept it, Stiles stepped between them and shoved his head into Peter’s hand. “No, we haven’t forgotten you but I do draw the line at beastiality,” Peter said. “I think that perhaps we should simply sleep – my bed is big enough for the three of us. Christopher?”

Chris nodded and the three of them took the stairs to Peter’s suite of rooms.

* * *

”They haven’t even tried to contact you.”

“I know that!” Scott turned and scowled at Theo, annoyed at his obvious statement. “I thought that maybe Stiles might come looking for me but – “

“You have to realise by now that Stiles isn’t as loyal to you as you are to him.” Theo’s hands rested on his shoulders, massaging slightly and Scott relaxed beneath the touch. Since Theo had come to town, things had been more complicated, his words touching something in Scott that agreed with what he said. He was an alpha – he was entitled to respect and a Pack of his own. Theo made so much sense. 

“We were best friends – I thoguht he would never let me down,” Scott said, relaxing back into Theo’s arms. The relationship between them was confusing. Theo was always close, offering contact, comfort and – lately, more. Scott had never considered himself anything other than straight, but Theo made him think things, _feel_ things that he’d never felt before and it was confusing. 

“Is it okay if I stay here tonight? My parents are being – _difficult_ ,” Theo said, distracting Scott from his thoughts. He turned and Theo was already taking off his shirt, holding it in his hands as he looked at Scott. There was no denying that Theo was a beautiful young man, his chest broad and well-defined in a way that had nothing to do with him being supernatural. The draw Scott felt towards him Theo had described as a pack-bond, but he didn’t feel this way about Liam. He had bitten Liam at Theo’s direction, the beginning of _their_ pack, but he had no real bond to the young man.

But Theo.

Sometimes Scott felt like he couldn’t breathe unless Theo was around – that he was the only one _truly_ on Scott’s side, the only one who understood him. Scott was so tired – tired of worrying, tired of answering to people who he felt no real connection to, tired of the shit-show his life had become ever since he was bitten. Until Theo turned up, Scott had felt so completely alone. Perhaps that was what drove them together initially – they recognised that they each needed someone. Theo didn’t want to join the Hale Pack – he wanted to be with Scott. 

Giving up on fighting the feelings inside, he moved over to Theo and yanked the willing man into his arms.

“You can _always_ stay with me,” he muttered against Theo’s lips and then there was no more thinking for the rest of the night. The situation with Stiles could wait – for the moment, this was more important.

* * *


	7. The Bonds of Family

“I wonder what it is about Scott,” Chris said quietly, looking across the pillows at Peter. It was a fascinating look at the normally perfectly put together man: he had sleep creases, his hair was a jumbled mess atop his head, and his eyes were at half-mast as he slowly woke up. 

“I must admit, I’ve had my concerns about McCall for some time – I was hoping that they were incorrect, for Stiles’ benefit,” Peter said huskily, yawning. “There’s no point pretending to be asleep, Stiles – I can tell you’re awake.”

The wolf lying between their legs at the bottom of the bed instantly lifted its’ head and made its’ way up to the head of the bed. It plopped down between them, laving first Chris’s cheek and then Peter’s.

“That was disgusting, Stiles!”

“I wholeheartedly agree. I would much prefer that to happen with human you rather than wolf you,” Peter stated, wiping his hand down his face to wipe away the slobber. The wolf looked like it was laughing and Chris let himself fall back against the pillows. 

“It would be so nice if we could just stay here, leave all of that outside. I don’t get the feeling I’m going to enjoy what we’re about to hear about Scott,” Chris finally said, giving an oomph sound as Stiles thunked his head down onto his chest. “What did you mean when you said you had concerns about Scott?”

“He never quite felt like Pack – not the way he should have if he had fully accepted being within in. It’s difficult to explain – “

“Like a rope or a chain, binding you to different members in different ways?” Chris asked, knowing what he was revealing. 

“You can feel that?”

“Since last night, yes. Before that, it was more of a vague feeling, but when I touched you and Stiles last night – before we were swallowed by the ground – “

“The pack bonds snapped into place! That’s amazing!” Peter jumped from the bed, paying no attention to his nakedness. “I’ve heard of it in born wolves – or humans born from wolves – but **never** in human pack-mates! Where did I leave my pants?”

“On the floor. I hope you realise that although I’m not a neat-freak, I do prefer not to fall over things on my way to the bathroom,” he said.

“I thought I heard something last night but I was too tired to check. I apologise – I will attempt to ensure that our quarters are kept relatively tidy,” Peter replied, giving Chris a smile whilst turning his clothes back from being inside out. “Does that mean that once this particular debacle is over – “

“I would consider moving into the Pack house, yes. Or – “

“Maybe we could build something on the grounds – allow ourselves a little privacy. Somehow I don’t relish the idea of debauching the Sheriff’s son under the same roof as him – and I would much prefer it if Stiles could fully relax.” Chris looked down to see that the wolf was following the conversation with his eyes, flicking between he and Peter. 

“I take it you don’t have anything to add?” he asked it, not surprised in the slightest when Stiles closed his eyes. “Do you think he’s scared that if he changes back to human he won’t be able to shift again?”

“It is a possibility. As I said, there were a few members of our Pack who could do the full shift – Talia was one of them – but a bitten wolf? I’ve never heard of it. I can only assume it has something to do with the Nemeton.” Peter stood doing up his jeans before searching around on the floor for his shirt. “The sooner we figure this out, the better. I would prefer to have relationship discussions with you and Stiles together rather than piecemeal.”

“Agreed,” said Chris, reluctantly pushing back the sheets. As he made his way to the en-suite bathroom, he noticed the wolf watching him. “Is he ogling me?”

Peter laughed. “If he was, I can hardly blame him when I was doing the same thing. You are a beautiful man, Christopher – you deserve to be ogled.”

“Thank you – I think.”

* * *

By the time the three of them made it downstairs, the others were already up and eating in the dining room. Stiles made his way over to Derek, who almost automatically handed over some bacon.

“No human food for him until he turns back human,” said Lydia as she walked in carrying a coffee pot, and Stiles snapped his jaws at her. “Behave you!” 

“Where’s dick-wad?” asked Jackson, and Peter watched as the other Pack members took note of who was there. It was obvious that they were trying not to make a big deal out of Stiles’ appearance and Peter was grateful for the fact that Noah and Lydia, most likely, had made sure that they knew what had occurred the previous night.

“We need to talk about Scott, actually,” Noah said, accepting a cup of coffee from Lydia with a nod of thanks.

“Why, what’s going on?” Isaac asked whilst Erica and Boyd exchanged glances. 

“Before you say anything, Noah, I do have one question I would like the answer to. Call it a test, if you will.” Noah nodded, and Peter looked around at the assembled group. “Can you all feel each other, feel the pack bonds?”

One by one, they all nodded.

“I felt something last night, too – presumably when you found Stiles for the first time,” Jackson said. “What’s that got to do with Scott?”

“Can any of you feel him within the Pack bonds?”

“What, you mean try to separate them out?” Isaac asked and Peter nodded in response. 

“Just try it now – see if you can identify each of the people here and if there is anyone missing.”

“You don’t think Scott’s fully Pack?” Noah asked, frowning over his coffee mug. 

“I think Scott might have a pack all of his own.”

* * *


	8. Converging

”That’s not possible!” Derek protested and the other pack members shared confused looks. 

“Of course it is”, Peter stated. “Think about it – just for a moment. We have no idea who this rogue alpha was, but the one thing we **do** know is that Scott was the first one to spot it and he was the one who left Stiles alone to deal with it.”

“Why does that mean that Scott has a Pack of his own?”

“Because there is no way in hell that Stiles would have accepted the Bite from Scott – he was definitely 100% in _this_ Pack! If Scott wanted Stiles to be with him, he had to make the bite happen some other way.”

“But why bite Stiles at all? Why not try to steal him away as a human?”

“Because of me,” Noah said. “The Hales have taken incredibly good care of me since the accident and that inspired a lot of loyalty within Stiles. That, and the fact that Derek and Peter have worked hard to keep the people of Beacon Hills safe when they could have left the territory to the mercy of whatever wanted to try and take it over.”

“Stiles would never turn his back on us!” Erica protested, her face resolute. “It’s just not who he is.”

“No – not in his right mind, he wouldn’t. But freshly bitten? With Scott running to the rescue? Maybe Scott thought he would be able to sway Stiles towards him through their friendship, maybe even killing the alpha together,” Peter posited.

“Then why wasn’t he there when Stiles needed him?” 

“Because like most of Scott’s plans, he didn’t think it through. Maybe he got distracted – “

“Or maybe the Nemeton stepped in,” Chris said, nodding along with what Peter was saying. “There would have been no way to realise that the Nemeton was playing a role in things last night. God, was it only last night?”

“What do you mean about the Nemeton?”

“That was part of what Christopher and I had to tell you this morning. The Nemeton saved Stiles – accepted him in a way that is incredibly rare.”

“I’ve never managed to get a response from the Nemeton,” Derek said, looking a little saddened. 

“It has been dormant for many years, Derek – your mother never received its’ blessing and look what a great Alpha she was,” Peter consoled him, and the other man brightened.

“Okay, but what makes you think Scott is trying to make – or has already made another Pack?” Lydia had taken a seat by the Sheriff and Peter wondered if she realised that she was drinking from the man’s cup. There was definitely something there.

“Because he doesn’t want to be part of our Pack. And because if Christopher can feel the Pack bonds, and how many there are, we _should_ be able to feel Scott. And I can’t.” Peter looked around the table. “And neither can any of you.”

“Jesus, what the hell does McCall think he’s playing at?” Jackson exploded, jumping up from his seat. “For God’s sake, the last thing we need is an internal struggle when we’ve just got things settled down. This is freaking insane!” 

“Jackson, calm down! You know that getting riled up won’t help things!” It was a surprise when Isaac was the one to go to Jackson, taking him to the corner of the room and speaking to him quietly. Peter observed it all – who aligned with who – with interest. There were small cliques within the Pack, but as a whole they were cohesive. It said a lot about how far they had come. 

“Okay, so how do we confirm all of this? No offence, Peter, but at the moment this is all supposition. We need concrete proof – “ Stiles yipped loudly, interrupting the Sheriff and bringing all of their attention to him. 

“It would be extremely helpful if you were human at the moment, Stiles,” Lydia stated. 

“He won’t change back because he’s afraid that if he does, he won’t be able to fully shift again,” Christopher said. 

“Really?”

“That’s what Peter and I think. Whatever he needs to do – whether it’s confronting Scott or completing some ritual with the Nemeton – he needs to be in full shift to do it,” Christopher stated. 

“Then how do we find out what he needs?” Stiles ran to the door then back to the Sheriff, then repeated the action.

“Oh my God, is he telling us we need to follow him?”

“I am going to have **so** much fun taking the piss out of him for this!” stated Isaac, guiding Jackson back to the table. 

“I think Lydia should remain here with the Sheriff – that way, if Scott turns up – alone or with any new friends – the Den is protected. Everyone else needs to get dressed – warm attire, boots – I think Stiles wants to show you his underground base. And with Scott completely unaware that it exists, we should be able to get the jump on him and find out just what the hell is going on.”

* * *

”Theo, I’m really not sure this is a good idea. The Nemeton is – “

“We need control of the Nemeton if we’re going to take control of Beacon Hills, Scott – I’ve told you this!” Scott flinched slightly from Theo’s tone, unused to him sounding that way. 

“I know, I just – why can’t we just go to the Den, speak to Stiles and the others – give them a chance to choose whose pack they want to be in?”

“Do you really think they’ll choose us? With all of the money the Hales have, the fact that they’re an established Pack? No – we need an ace up our sleeve, and the Nemeton is exactly that,” Theo stated, trudging ahead through the Preserve.

“But how are we even going to find it? It _hides_ itself, Theo!”

“I know – but that’s why I visited Deaton while you were asleep this morning. I – persuaded him to give me something that should help us find it.”

“What do you mean – persuaded him?” Theo had sounded threatening and Scott felt a chill down his spine. “Theo – what did you do?”

“I didn’t kill him if that’s what you’re worried about!”

“What?!”

“I just talked to him – explained a few things. He’s supportive of you being the Alpha, Scott – of course he was willing to help,” Theo said, turning and giving Scott a charming smile. 

“Okay – I mean, I’m glad he knows that I’m the right Alpha for the area,” Scott said, still unsure. “Although when I spoke to him – he went on and on about the area needing stability and made it sound as though he was backing Derek and Peter.”

“Well, he seems to have changed his mind – which is good for us, right?” Theo consulted something in his hand, then changed direction slightly. 

“What did he give you?”

“It’s like a location spell – tuned to the land. I read about it before I came to Beacon Hills but couldn’t perform it myself. It had to be someone with Druid powers and a link – hence, Deaton,” Theo said absent-mindedly, checking his hand again. 

“I thought – I thought you came to Beacon Hills for me – you said you’d heard about the new alpha and wanted to be part of his Pack,” Scott said, feeling confused. Theo stopped and turned back to him, smiling as he tugged Scott into his embrace.

“Of _course_ I came to Beacon Hills for you – you **know** how I feel about you, Scott,” Theo said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Just – if we want the territory for ourselves, there’s just a few things we need to first. Okay?”

“Okay,” Scott said, still feeling unsure.

“Okay?” Theo’s voice was firmer and Scott found himself nodding agreement. Theo released him immediately, looking into his hand and then changing direction again. “Come on – we need to get there before any of the Hales do.”

* * *

”I’m not going down there – not like this,” Isaac stated firmly, pulling away from Jackson’s grasp. 

“Shit, I didn’t even think! Okay – how about I change and you hang by me? Would that work?” Isaac hesitated then nodded. He hated showing weakness but the darkness of the underground passageway that Stiles wanted them to go down was just too reminiscent of what his father used to do to him. He watched as Jackson stripped off his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the ground. It still astounded him the friendship that had sprung up between the two of them – Jackson was still a douche to most people, but for some reason, he wasn’t like that with Isaac. 

He had thought originally that it was guilt at the fact that Jackson had seen some of how his father acted towards him and done nothing about it, but then he found out that Jackson _had_ tried telling an adult what was happening. It had put the other man in a new light and changed things. Isaac wasn’t sure just how much it had changed things, but he was quite happy taking his time to find out. 

He watched as Jackson transformed, the scales covering his flesh, his eyes turning yellow. Once the kanima was fully in charge, it whipped its’ tail in Isaac’s direction, wrapping it around his wrist so that they were securely joined. 

“Thanks Jackson,” he said, turning to see that the others had been watching. “What? We gonna stand here all day?” Peter smirked before turning to follow Stiles, with Christopher hot on his heels. Erica gave Isaac an unexpectedly soft smile before taking Boyd by the hand and following suit, leaving just Derek and Kira stood in front of Jackson and Isaac.

“You’re a good match,” Kira said with a sunny smile and Derek nodded. 

“Yeah, well – ditto,” Isaac retorted, flushing at their assumptions. 

“Oh we’re not – “

“This isn’t – “

“Yeah, you two keep telling yourselves that!” he said before following Jackson into the yawning dark tunnel ahead of them.

* * *


	9. Battle for the Nemeton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated birthday present for Tummysassandass : warning, character death

[ ](https://imgur.com/IUPV1eY)

It was nowhere near as dark as he had expected it to be. With Jackson’s tail wrapped around his arm, and his Pack ahead and behind of him, it was nothing at all like it had been when his father locked him in the freezer. With his confidence returning, Isaac twisted his hand until he was holding Jackson’s tail, an action that caused a yellow-eyed gaze to fall on him for a long moment before the kanima nodded and continued moving forward. 

It felt strange to be following Stiles – not because he didn’t trust him, but because he was used to the sarcasm and planning of the other man, rather than him leading them into what could be a battle. It made him realise just how much he had come to trust Stiles over the last couple of years, a thought that surprised him. He had initially bonded quite strongly with Scott, but over time his feelings for him had changed.

Scott could be hard-headed, strong-willed, and occasionally petulant. His plans were ill-thought-out and seemed to not take into account that members of his Pack could be hurt by his lack of skill, yet he argued constantly for the lives of the very people or things they were fighting. It was as though he expected them to sacrifice themselves to save their enemies. Isaac was as compassionate as the next man (especially if the next man was Jackson) but he would put the lives of his friends and pack above the enemy every time. 

Perhaps that was why it was almost easy to believe that Scott was doing something like this. It would take very little to persuade him that it would be for the greater good: a more cohesive pack under one alpha; stroke his ego a little about how he would be so much better than Derek; show leniency where he could see you – yes, it would be far too easy to get Scott to think that what he was doing was for the best. 

It was almost frightening how easy it was to see that. 

Ahead, the tunnel widened until it was a decent-sized cavern, the ceiling much higher than Isaac had expected. He could see a bundle of clothing that he recognised as Stiles’ from the plaid shirt, as well as a decent trickle of water that would provide sufficient water if you were trapped here. Although, had Stiles been trapped? It had sounded to Isaac from what Lydia and the Sheriff had said that he had voluntarily decided to remain underground whilst his transformation had been taking place, drawn by the Nemeton. Whatever it was, the walk had taken far less time than he had thought, and he wasn’t feeling even remotely tired. 

It didn’t make sense, but he guessed the whole idea of a Pack of werewolves descending on a magic tree didn’t make a lot of sense either.

* * *

”This place is creepy as fuck,” Scott said and Theo nodded, looking around the break in the trees that had appeared as if from nowhere. 

He had heard of the Nemeton, tales of its’ power and what it could bestow on a person given the right sacrifice, but he had never imagined what it would look like. Not really.

The tree was much bigger than he had expected – his sources had told him that it was a massive tree stump, whereas this was not a stump. This was a giant tree emerging from the ground in a powerful display of what nature was capable of. It wasn’t fully grown – had been chopped down at some point, as it’s upper branches weren’t fully formed, but the roots surrounding the base could be seen rising from the ground at various places, large enough to hide behind and underneath. It was awe-inspiring and made everything that he’d done to get here well worth it. 

He turned to Scott, contemplating how different things could have been if Theo had been looking for an alpha the way that he had claimed. He couldn’t honestly say he would have followed Scott: he was too gullible, too soft to be a real alpha. But he had proven to be a sweet lover, and kind in a way that Theo had rarely experienced. He privately admitted to some soft feelings for the man, but not enough to lead him away from his chosen path. No one would ever lead him again.

“It’s beautiful,” he finally said in response to Scott’s comment, shoving the guide into his pocket. If everything went according to plan, he wouldn’t need it again. “Come closer – you need to be touching it for this to work.”

Scott obeyed, stepping closer to the broad trunk until his head was level with the ‘top’ of the tree as it was. Stepping up behind him, Theo looked up at the moon, feeling its pull. 

“Well, well.” The unexpected voice came from the side, and Theo tensed, ready for battle as a group of people emerged to the right. He recognised them as the Hale Pack – he knew of Peter Hale from his contacts. And it was obvious who the hunter at his side was. But the wolf – 

“Peter!” Scott exclaimed, stepping away from the Nemeton guiltily. Knowing he was running out of time, Theo pulled the runed blade from his pocket, tugged Scott towards him by his shoulder, and angling the man over the trunk, ran the blade over his neck. For a moment, it looked like nothing had happened but then the thinnest slice appeared on Scott’s neck, his blood seeping from the wound and dripping onto the Nemeton. He gave a strangled cry of shock, his hands clutching at Theo’s as it registered what had happened. His body slumped, growing heavy, but Theo maintained his grip, ensuring that the sacrifice made its’ way onto the tree. 

“Jesus Christ!” The Hale Pack had spread out, all of them wearing similar expressions of shock as they saw what he had done. Theo exulted in the feeling of power that grew inside him, the earth beneath his feet shuddering, sparks coming from the tree where Scott’s blood landed. 

“You’re too late – the Nemeton has recognised my sacrifice, has recognised **me**! The power is mine now – there’s nothing you can do!” he shouted, throwing his arms out and up, embracing the wonder and beauty of the night as it felt like all of the power in the universe rushed into his body. 

He didn’t notice the wolf racing towards him until it leapt at his throat.

* * *

The wolf howled its’ grief to the sky as it saw the blade slice across its’ best friend’s throat, seeing the spray of blood in black against the brightness of the moon. He heard the intruder try to claim the Nemeton as his own and knew the time had come – **this** was what he was meant to do.

He barrelled into him, knocking him away from the Nemeton and to the ground, aiming for his throat. He whimpered as the blade sliced into his side, but ignored the attack, snapping his jaws at the throat that was so close – almost within reach. 

The two of them rolled on the ground, the intruder gaining the upper hand, his eyes’ gleaming red as the power of the alpha he had just killed hit him. His hands transformed into claws, his face twisting grotesquely as the changed came over him. 

Wasting no time, the wolf desperately ignored the pain in his side, disregarded the throat that lay bare just above his face and instead aimed for the unprotected belly, burying his muzzle into the soft flesh until all he could smell was blood and guts.

The alpha above him screamed in pain and rage, attacking ferociously as it tried to shake him loose. He held on through sheer willpower, the wounds being inflicted causing his body to shudder and quake as the damage mounted. He dug deeper, snapping its jaws, grinding with his teeth, shifting his head around and frantically pulling at ribs and viscera alike. He felt the power beneath his back, the Nemeton reaching out to him, offering its strength in his time of need and he accepted, allowing the spark to take over and extend to his pack members.

Lightning flashed in the sky, the roots of the Nemeton stretching and reaching until its power ripped through the Pack, yanking them mercilessly through a change that had never before being attempted. As the wolf felt the alpha’s claws sink into his side once more, he sensed his pack-mates surround him, wolves and kanima attacking the alpha in unison until it was buried beneath a mound of bodies.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is dead and the danger is past. But what about Stiles?
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/6633nNP)

”Jesus, don’t let him be dead!” Chris shouted, shoving the pack of wolves out of the way as they continued to whine and paw at the still body of Stiles. He managed to grab hold of him, hoicking him up into his arms as he tried to figure out what to do. 

He had been stunned when he felt the power of the Nemeton reaching for him and almost disappointed when he wasn’t pulled into a shift along with the rest of the Pack. He, Jackson and Kira were the only ones not turned into wolves by the surge of power, stunned into inaction as the wolves acted as one and attacked Theo as he knelt above Stiles. It had been a gruesome sight, watching them giving in to their animal natures, the blood and guts almost too much to bear. Kira had run to Scott’s body, laying him carefully on the ground but it was obvious that he was dead – Theo had made sure of that. 

The wolves milled around his feet, shoving him towards the Nemeton and he realised what they wanted. He managed to heft the weight of the wolf in his arms to the trunk, relieved when the kanima appeared by his side to assist as he shoved the body on top of the tree trunk. He watched as branches, foliage and twigs slowly appeared out of the base of the trunk, surrounding Stiles in a matter of moments beneath what he hoped was their healing embrace. 

The kanima instantly turned away, stalking over to one of the wolves who rubbed against his side – that must be Isaac. One huge black wolf stalked towards him, blue eyes flashing, and Chris realised that it was Peter. He held still, allowing himself to be scented all over, before the wolf lifted on it’s powerful hind legs and put it’s front paws on his shoulders. Face to face, he looked into the clearly intelligent and sentient eyes of the wolf, tilting his head to the side and allowing it access to his neck in a show of vulnerability and submission. 

Peter rubbed against him, then licked his neck before returning to the ground and turning back to his Pack. Kira had left Scott’s body, stroking the dark wolf that was winding itself around her legs. Whatever Derek might say whilst human, it was obvious now where his affections lay, and it was a poignant pleasure to see how much joy it brought Kira to have him be so clear in his affiliation. 

“Peter – can you change back?” He wasn’t even sure that the wolf could understand him, but as he stood helpless by the tree, the lines around the wolf blurred and he was face to face with a naked Peter. “Thank God!” 

He reached for the man, yanking him into his arms and pressing their faces together. 

“I was so worried – I didn’t even know if – “

“It’s okay, Christopher. We need to see to Stiles now,” Peter said, his voice husky and his grip tight on Chris’s shoulders. They turned in unison and looked at the strange mound atop the Nemeton, holding each other tight. “Do we just leave him in there? What’s it doing to him?”

“Nothing bad.” Deaton’s voice caused them both to turn in surprise, watching as the man limped into the clearing. He had obviously been badly beaten, his face bruised and battered, and one of his hands was heavily bandaged, blood seeping through.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Theo caught me by surprise earlier. That was how he was able to find the Nemeton,” Deaton said, accepting the support of Erica and Boyd in their wolf forms as they guided him towards the Nemeton. “He had heard of a spell that a druid linked to the land could perform and needed certain things to be able to perform it.”

“What did he – “

“He took my finger – fortunately on my left hand. That would have been most inconvenient if he had taken the right one,” Deaton said, a crooked smile on his face. “I don’t think Scott knew what he was doing but I cannot be sure. I’m sad to see that this has happened – I truly hoped that our talks had helped him resolve his feelings about being an alpha within a pack.”

“We need to get you some medical attention,” Chris stated, shocked by what had happened to the man. His relationship with Deaton was distant and limited, but he would never have wished something like this on the man. 

“I would just like to check on Stiles before I do so – OH!” They turned at the man’s exclamation, watching as the mound atop the trunk began to sink from view, slowly being swallowed by the Nemeton.

“NO!” Peter cried out, wrenching himself from Chris’s grasp and trying desperately to hang onto Stiles as he disappeared. 

“Peter! Peter!” Chris managed to pull him back, watching stunned as a hole appeared in the top of the trunk and Stiles’ body was pulled out of view before everything returned to normal, the tree looking nondescript in the moonlight.

“Where’s he gone? What’s – “

“I don’t know – “

“Deaton – “ They were all talking at once, Derek having transformed back to human and rushing over with Kira. 

“I can’t scent him at all!” 

“We need to calm down – nothing good will come of panic!” stated Deaton, groaning slightly. Derek turned to Erica, Boyd and Isaac, flashing his eyes and as they took in the ruby stare, there was a flurry, a blurring and they were standing naked in their human forms. 

“He’s been fucking swallowed by a tree – I think if there was a time to panic, **now** is it!” Peter shouted, and Chris couldn’t help but agree.

“Where did you find him last time?”

“We didn’t find him – he came to us!” Chris replied, wrapping his arms around Peter’s shoulders. 

“We’ve literally only just got him and he’s been taken away!”

“Peter, it’s okay – we’ll sort this! We can find him – I know we can!” Chris tried to reassure him, even though he wasn’t so sure himself. The Pack stood in the clearing, the cold light of the moonlight highlighting the Nemeton in all of its solitary splendour. It appeared that they weren’t going to get any answers from it tonight.

* * *

It whined as it felt itself being lifted but relaxed when it felt the Nemeton take control of its’ body, offering comfort in the midst of the pain. 

The alpha was dead, the danger had passed but it was suffering mightily. Its wounds were severe and it could feel blood sticking to its fur all over its body. Fronds, leaves and branches caressed its sore flesh and it closed its eyes, surrendering to the Nemeton.

* * *


	11. Awake

Wrapped in Chris’s coat, Peter sat at the base of the Nemeton. Isaac and Boyd had dragged the bodies of Scott and Theo to the opening of a small cave and dumped them there after they had checked whether Stiles was inside. He wasn’t there – in fact, it seemed as though the cave had opened purely to hide the bodies. Peter wondered just how ‘sentient’ the Nemeton was. They would have to come up with some story to cover Scott’s disappearance, although someone would have to tell Melissa the truth – she wouldn’t let it rest if they didn’t tell her everything. Chris was talking to Derek but Peter could feel his gaze falling on him frequently. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Erica asked, coming to stand over Peter. Chris had sacrificed his tee-shirt for her so that she was covered, her face full of worry. None of the Pack seemed to have suffered any ill-effects from being pulled into such a traumatic change – Peter had the feeling there would be much discussion about the full shift and whether they would be able to do it again, but all of that would have to wait. 

“Yes.”

“Is that you think he’s okay or you **hope** he’s okay?” Erica questioned and Peter speared her with a dark look. “Same difference. Can you feel him – through the bond I mean? I don’t know how to search for him that way, otherwise – “

“Jesus, why didn’t I think of that!” he exclaimed, jumping to his feet, almost losing his covering in the process.

“Nice bod, Uncle P!” she said cheekily and he smiled back, if only in gratitude for her suggestion that had simply not occurred to anyone else. 

“Derek – can you sense him through the pack bond? I don’t trust myself not to – “ Derek’s face lit up at the suggestion and came over with Chris before grabbing onto both Chris and Peter’s hands and closing his eyes. His concentration was intense and Peter tried not to stare, not wanting to distract him. Tense moments followed and then Derek finally spoke.

“He’s there – it’s faint, but he’s there!” 

“Thank God!” Chris exclaimed and Peter felt his shoulders sag with relief. 

“Can you tell where?”

“No – it’s like he’s everywhere!”

“What?”

“He’s linked to the Nemeton – we all saw that. Maybe that’s why we’re sensing him?” Derek suggested and Peter felt Chris tense.

“No – it’s because he’s alive – “ Peter protested.

“There are different ways to be alive, Mr Hale,” Deaton intoned, limping over to them. “I do not wish to be pessimistic but – “

“Then don’t! We don’t need negativity – we need ideas!” They all turned as a movement in the nearby trees caught their attention, Jackson swishing his tail angrily as he appeared from the sidelines to stand protectively in front of the Pack. The trees parted and a young man stepped through. He was in his late teens, floppy-haired, his eyes lighting up amber as he saw them. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Liam,” he said through his fangs, clearly struggling with his control. “I was – I felt something happen to my alpha and – “

“Jesus, Scott must have bitten him!” That was Boyd, his contempt clear in his tone.

“What do we do with him?”

“I didn’t know where else to go – I felt led here so – I just followed whatever it was. What happened?” Derek shared a look with Peter and he reluctantly nodded. They couldn’t leave the boy out there alone. They had no idea what Scott had taught him, how much control he had, nothing. It was far too dangerous. 

“We’re the Hale Pack – you should come with us,” Derek said, stepping forward proudly. The young man – Liam – blushed when he saw that Derek was naked, his eyes flickering wildly in every direction as he tried to avoid staring and in other circumstances, Peter would have laughed at his reaction. As everyone prepared to leave, Peter reached a decision.

“I’m not leaving,” Peter said to Derek, refusing to look at Chris.

“Peter – “ Derek began.

“No. You can try to alpha me into coming back to the house with you, but I’ll just come straight back. I’m not leaving until I find him,” he said firmly, jumping slightly when Chris took his hand.

“I’ll be staying here too.” Relief flooded through Peter and he gripped Chris’s hand tightly, grateful for both the reassurance of contact and the fact that Chris would be by his side.

“Okay. We’ll go back to the house – fill the Sheriff in on what we actually know. Someone will come back with clothes and food for you – we’ll keep in touch, yes?” Derek’s voice was firm and commanding and Peter felt the pull to obey his Alpha. It made him wonder – which one of them had killed Theo? None of the other wolves had shown any sign of a power surge, so he doubted it had been any of them. He knew it wasn’t him – perhaps it had been Stiles, in which case would the new lease of power help him recover from his wounds? “Let’s go everyone – Liam, you’re with us,” Derek continued, stopping momentarily to place a firm hand on Peter’s shoulder. “As soon as you see or hear anything – “

“I’ll get in touch. I promise. Thank you, nephew.”

* * *

It was dark, he was cold and covered in a sticky substance that he hesitated to check because he was pretty sure it was blood. He had no idea where his clothes were, could barely see, and had **definitely** lost some time. 

Getting unsteadily to his feet, he looked around the cavern he was in, trying to see if he could get his bearings. Across from where he was, there was a steady fall of water and he made his way over to it, wincing at the feel of the rough ground beneath his feet. The skin all over his body felt tender like it was new but he was surprised that he wasn’t in any real pain. He wasn’t even going to address the fact that he was naked. Reaching the fall of water, he began to splash some over his face, risking a sip or two only to find it was incredibly refreshing. He began to gulp it down as he stepped further underneath what had slowly turned into a waterfall, splashing over his body. It was cold but not unbearably so, and he rinsed himself off as best he could until he felt much cleaner. 

Deciding there must be some kind of luminescence in the cave because he could see quite clearly now, he looked around. There was what looked like a bundle of rags a small distance away from where he had woken up, and he walked over, his feet adjusting to the roughness of the ground. He picked up the rags, realising that they were clothes and decided to see just how lucky he was. 

Incredibly lucky, because apart from being a little baggy and torn in places, they fit him almost perfectly. The converse were a bust – they looked like they had exploded into a mass of rubber and fabric, but everything else was good, and he felt much better now that he was dressed. A light was coming from the right of him and he began to move towards it cautiously, following what seemed to be an unnaturally smooth tunnel as it led upwards. 

The sun almost blinded him as he came to the surface and he threw up his hand to cover his eyes, stumbling slightly as he found himself in a small clearing. It looked like the cave had been beneath what seemed to be an absolutely humongous tree trunk, and he looked around him, trying to figure out where the hell he was. 

Stepping forwards, he looked around, stunned to see two men sat together at the base of the trunk. They looked like they were dozing, one of them dressed in combat trousers and camouflage tee-shirt, whilst the other was in jeans and a sweater. They were wrapped around each other, and from nowhere a pang hit him in the chest – he wanted to be wrapped up with them, wanted to be part of that huddle. Shaking his head, he looked around, trying to see if there was anything familiar about where he was. He stepped in something and looked down, seeing small splashes of red that looked like blood.

He gasped as a sharp pain went through his head, flashes of images: a young man with fangs and claws, surrounded by wolves, blood, moonlight. The pain was excruciating and he stumbled, falling to one knee as he grabbed his head, shouting out in shock when he felt arms around him, helping him to his feet.

“Stiles!” 

“Oh thank God!”

“We were _slightly_ worried about you sweetheart – it’s not every day you see one of your lovers being swallowed by a tree,” one of the men said, and he opened his eyes to find that he was being embraced by the two men he had seen at the base of the tree. It felt good – satisfying – but not familiar and he flinched, pulling away from them.

“Who the hell are you and what do you mean about being swallowed by a tree?”

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Towelling his hair dry, Chris walked out into the main suite. 

“So – have you given any thought as to what we do next?” he asked Peter, who was lying on the king-sized bed, legs crossed at the ankle, arms folded behind his head. 

“I can think of a few things we could do next,” Peter leered, but it was half-hearted at best. 

“Peter – “

“I don’t actually know. I thought bringing him back to the Den might be enough to awaken his memories, at or least seeing his father and the rest of the Pack but – “

“But apart from an enthusiastic response to the house and breakfast, he really didn’t seem to have a clue who anyone was,” Chris completed Peter’s sentence. Stiles had reasoned that since they were all at the Nemeton at the same time, they must be connected, and had accepted that returning to the Den might assist him in regaining his memories. But it was like meeting a charming stranger – there was no connection, no zing from him that said that _their_ Stiles was back. 

The various Pack members had been warned not to overpower him but it was strange to see him on the outskirts of things – even Isaac appeared to be discomfited, and he often proclaimed how much he hated Stiles. No one mentioned Scott, although judging from the Sheriff’s face he had already had the discussion with Melissa. Chris needed to make sure he double checked with her.

“What about this Liam boy?”

“What about him?” Peter stiffened on the bed, stopping his less than subtle checking out of Chris in just his jeans.

“What do we do about him?”

“I’m sorry – I know how the hunter community feels about new wolves being added to the Pack. I was worrying for a moment that the question – “

“I get it. This whole thing with us is new – it’s going to take time.” Chris threw the towel in the direction of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Peter. 

“Derek sent him out back with Erica and Boyd, give him some time to bond with the younger members of the Pack before we start asking the hard questions. Like, how the hell he came to be bitten by Scott, if he knew about Scott and Theo’s plans, what his family situation is.” Peter gave a heavy sigh, accepting Chris’ hand and absent-mindedly playing with his fingers. “If McCall was alive, I’d kill him again for the sheer inconvenience.”

“Peter – “

“What? You know who I am – I’m not going to pretend to having some softer emotions with regard to McCall just because he got his throat slit. That was very least he could deserve for betraying the Pack in the way he did.”

“And what about Theo?”

“What about him?”

“Do we need to find out if there are others like him on their way? Was he alone? Did he plan all of this himself?”

“Jesus, you’re just full of questions. I’m lying here half naked and fully interested, and you appear to be concentrating more on Pack problems than admiring me.” Peter tilted his head and smirked. “Christopher – has the magic gone out of our relationship so soon?”

“Ass!” Chris said, leaning down and kissing Peter gently on the mouth, adeptly avoiding the arms that tried to pull him into something deeper. “We need to get back downstairs, talk to Stiles.”

“Alas, I feel you are correct,” Peter agreed. “Very well – but you will need to cover up that delicious tattoo of yours. I find it very distracting.”

“Do you? Something to be explored a little later than,” Chris taunted, getting up from the bed and moving to his kit bag to find something to wear.

“Oh, here, this might fit you,” Peter said, tossing a tee-shirt in Chris’s direction. He caught it one-handed and considered the article of clothing. It was nothing special – just a black vee-neck shirt – but he knew there was more behind it. 

“Is this so that I’ll smell like you?” he asked, observing Peter closely as he dressed himself in similar clothing. 

“Why, Christopher, I don’t know what you mean,” Peter said but his smile said something different. 

“You’re not subtle, Hale – and to be fair, I don’t mind. Just – none of those cut to the waistline tee-shirts you normally wear – I don’t have the chest for them”, he replied, pleased when Peter relaxed. He had obviously been worried about Chris’s reaction. 

“Oh I beg to differ, but I will defer to your fashion choices. Now – shall we see if we can jog the memory of a certain young man?”

“Oh definitely!”

* * *

Stiles looked around the table at the various people, all doing everything they could **not** to stare at him too obviously. It was strange – he was quite happy to accept the name ‘Stiles’ although he personally thought it sounded a bit weird; the guy who was his Dad only seemed vaguely familiar, but it had been no surprise to see him in the wheelchair and it could be said that there was a slight family resemblance; none of the other were related but it could clearly be seen that they were ‘together’ – whether it be in couples or as a group. He was actually quite comfortable as he tucked into the bacon and eggs the surly looking guy with the striking eyes had plonked in front of him when he had turned up with Peter and Chris. 

“So – let me get this straight. You’re a pack of werewolves. Apart from you,” pointing at the girl glued to surly bitch-face guy’s side, “who’s a kitsune and you,” pointing at the beautiful strawberry blonde goddess who seemed to move in sync with his father, “are a banshee. Did I get everyone? Oh, and angry man-child outside is a new baby werewolf who was bitten by someone else who is no longer available to cub-sit? Did I get all of that right?”

“Jesus, kiddo, even with amnesia you are still most definitely you,” his Dad said and he smiled, flicking finger guns in his direction and spraying scrambled egg across the table.

“And, ooh, hotness alert – these two hunks of mature, slightly sugar-daddy goodness are mine?” he asked as Peter and Chris entered the room together. They were dressed almost identically: black tee-shirts, dark jeans, and both emanated a controlled menace that was quite enticing. Pre-tree squishing Stiles seemed to like that sort of thing.

“We are – working at being yours,” the one identified as Peter replied, smirking at him. 

“It was very new,” said Chris.

“Okay. So why did I get swallowed by a tree, how come all of my skin is brand new – believe me, I can feel it stretching to fit in places that you should never feel – and how do I get my memories back?”

“We’re not entirely sure. Deaton, our Druid, is looking into things. We are wondering if perhaps the trauma of the past few days has affected you adversely – that, alongside your new link to the Nemeton – “

“The giant-ass tree?”

“Yes, that – maybe your brain just needs a little time to come back online.”

“And there’s nothing we can do to kickstart it?” he asked, watching as Peter slunk across the room towards him. The man’s movements were hypnotic, almost animalistic in their grace and Stiles heard the clink of his fork hitting his plate just before Peter reached down, cupped his face, and kissed him.

Hot. Wet. Glorious sensation. His entire body was aflame, his senses firing on all cylinders, arms reaching up to grab Peter and hold him in place as he rose to his feet and returned the kiss with gusto. Strong hands sliding down his back until they could grip his ass beneath the baggy jeans, the firmness of a broad chest to lean against, the obvious thrust of Peter’s arousal – all of it felt new but felt perfectly right.

“Ahem,” came from the head of the table and Stiles blinked rapidly as Peter withdrew slightly.

“Yeah Dad?” he asked, still feeling slightly dazed.

“Ringing any bells?” his father asked, his expression slightly rueful.

“No but I’m willing to have another go anytime you are, Peter,” he said, smiling at the man still holding him within his embrace. To his shock, Peter’s eyes flashed electric blue at him, bright and indisputable. Even more shocking was feeling his own eyes flicker and seeing the slight reflection of an amber glow.

“Well, your wolf definitely recognises me,” said Peter smugly, turning to face the others.

“My what now?”

“Oh for God’s sake, did no one tell him that **he’s** a wolf now too?”

* * *


	13. Practice makes Perfect

”Do we really think this is a good idea? Not long ago, we were worried about him being able to change back to being human after being a wolf at all and now – “

“Now he wants to see if he can shift back. It _might_ be enough to jar his memory,” Peter said, following as the pack made their way out to the large expanse to the rear of the house. He was interested himself – if Stiles could do the full shift, would they _all_ retain the ability to do so? He could understand Christopher’s concern, but the Sheriff had said he supported the idea, so who were they to object? And despite his amnesia, Stiles didn’t seem to be any less stubborn than he had been before – Peter wouldn’t want to be the one who tried to talk Stiles out of doing something.

They all trooped outside, the Sheriff making use of the ramps that had been placed around the property to ensure that he could go anywhere he wanted or needed to in his wheelchair. Stiles came to a halt in front of the steps, looking around for guidance before zeroing in on Derek. 

“Okay, so how do I do this?” he asked.

“What makes you think I know?” Derek replied, folding his arms over his chest.

“Because – aren’t you meant to be the alpha dude, big boss – all that shit?” Stiles replied, hands on his hips.

“Well, I’m gonna be honest with you, Stiles – until whatever it was you did to us all out there – with the aid of the Nemeton – none of us had managed to do a full shift before,” Derek said, stroking his chin. 

“Well, shit!” Stiles looked around at the Pack. “So you guys are relying on **me** being able to tell _you_ how to do it?” 

“Not exactly.” Peter stepped up beside Stiles, gesturing Christopher into a mirrored position. “It’s more that – well, it’s hard to help you get in touch with your inner wolf because we’ve never met a wolf like yours. It can be extremely difficult for a new wolf to maintain any semblance of their humanity – to be able to do a full shift and retain that, well it’s not exactly the norm.”

“Well, Dad did say I was a bit of a weirdo,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. He shook his head from side to side and waved his arms around as though stretching for a gym class. “So – just go with the flow, huh?”

“I guess so, sweetheart,” Peter replied. Stiles closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, then scrunched up his face in concentration. There followed a few tense moments where everyone watched him, but nothing happened. Stiles opened one eye and looked around. 

“Nothing?”

“Not even a shimmer,” Peter stated. 

“Okay, gimme a sec. I’m trying to get in touch with my animal side.” Once again, Stiles closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, before furrowing his brow and concentrating hard. “Jesus, this shit should be easy!”

“I have an idea,” Peter said, gesturing to Christopher to stand in front of Stiles before moving so that his chest rested against the young man’s back. “I want you to listen to my voice and follow my instructions.”

“What – you’re gonna hypnotise me into it?” Stiles said, laughing slightly.

“Something like that. Now – close your eyes. Properly,” Peter stated, then wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. The young man didn’t flinch or pull away, merely taking deep breaths as he waited for Peter to talk him through it. “Kiss him – now!” Peter mouthed at Christopher over Stiles’ shoulder, who frowned before shrugging and dropping his mouth onto Stiles’. Stiles gave a muffled gasp before he reached for Christopher’s shoulders to hold him close, returning the kiss with enthusiasm and no regard for the watching Pack. Once the two of them were engrossed, Peter gave a sub-vocal growl, making it as threatening as he could, right in Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles instantly pulled away from Christopher, whirling to face Peter even as he shredded his clothes and transformed once more into the giant wolf. His fangs were bared, his stance protective as he stood between Peter and Christopher. Grinning in triumph, Peter held his hands up in surrender, showing that he meant no harm. Stiles looked down at his chest and paws, before turning back to Peter and giving what could only be described as a toothy grin. He walked over to the clothes he had shredded during his change, nosing at them, before turning back to Peter and trotting over. With care, he lifted nimbly onto his back legs and placed his forelegs onto Peter’s shoulders.

“Impressed, sweetheart?” Peter said and Stiles leaned close until his hot breath was gusting over Peter’s face and growled back, the same level of menace as Peter had given. The world twisted and turned on itself and Peter found himself on all fours next to Stiles on the ground! He turned to look at the other wolf and Stiles gave a happy yip, obviously very pleased with _himself_ and what he had caused to happen. Peter feinted a move on him and Stiles bounded backwards before jumping forwards and landing on Peter’s back. They rolled in the dirt together, play-fighting for dominance and revelling in their achievement, the atmosphere around them feeling light and happy for the first time that morning. Peter chased Stiles across the expanse of grass, barking and yipping at Stiles’ heels as they ran back towards their pack members waiting patiently by the back porch. 

“That’s all well and good, but what about the rest of us?” Derek grumbled through a half-smile as he watched them playing together. Stiles trotted over to him, tilted his head as though considering a problem, then threw his head back and howled. 

Within moments, every wolf member of the pack had transformed, leaving the Sheriff, Christopher, Lydia and Kira standing there in shock.

“Well shit!” said Noah.

* * *


	14. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to wrap everything up after this!

[ ](https://imgur.com/krD2hQa)

The very woods around them felt alive, full of promise. They ran as a Pack – strong, powerful, cohesive. The kanima was with them – in and out of the trees, sometimes seen, sometimes not. It didn’t matter that it was daylight because they were on **their** territory, free to run, to gambol, to play. They frolicked together, snappingly playfully at each other’s heels, rolling in the moss, grass and mud that was all theirs. The joy was palpable.

They followed the lead of the strange wolf that had come into their pack through pain and betrayal and turned it into something special, joyous – the spark that transformed them to the full shift. Through the Preserve, appreciating their surroundings with their new senses, delighting in this experience. 

Until they arrived at the Nemeton. 

The new wolf slowed, then walked stiffly towards the tree trunk. Saplings and small branches could be seen emerging from the top of the tree – signs of the new life. But beneath it all, the stench of death.

It walked to where the bodies had been stashed, bypassing the intruder and concentrating on the betrayer. It threw back its head and howled, mourning clear in its tone and its pack-mates joined in. They did not regret the action that had been taken by another, but they understood the loss, the grief. 

The wolf began to dig ferociously, and the pack joined it until the hollow was big enough for them to nose and push the body of the betrayer into the ground. With no discernible signal, they each transformed into their human form. 

“He was my best friend – from the day we met at school, until – well, I thought until the end. I will miss the Scott I used to know and love. Run free, my friend, and may you find peace where you are.” With care, because new-born skin did not react well, Stiles laid wolfs-bane around the body of his friend before using his hands to push the earth over him until he was completely covered. “Peter – “

“I’m here.”

“I – “ Peter stepped forward, pulling Stiles into a tight embrace. The rest of the Pack joined the huddle, stroking, scent-marking, commiserating. “I didn’t want to remember – because if I did, I had to remember about Scott and I wasn’t ready.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart – we understand,” Peter replied, pressing his forehead to Stiles. “You are allowed to mourn the loss of a friend – a dear friend – even whilst acknowledging that at the end, he lost his way.”

“Was it something I did – or didn’t do?” Tears ran down Stiles’ face, his eyes wide with pain. “He knew I liked you – and Chris – it was why we were always arguing in the end. He just couldn’t understand how I could feel something for both of you at the same time. He couldn’t see that – “

“That together we make a whole. It’s okay, Stiles – you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Oh my God! You guys, I’m so sorry! I pulled you all into this shit with the Nemeton – turned you into full-blown wolves without even asking – “

“Can it, Stilinski! You didn’t pull me into anything – free Kanima, remember?” Jackson snorted, despite his tone running his hand down the back of Stiles’ neck in a comforting gesture. 

“Apart from everyone getting to see my girl naked, it’s pretty cool,” Boyd said from where he was hugging Erica whilst resting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“And **you’re** the Alpha and – “

“Jesus, Stiles, don’t make Derek speak! You know he hates that! Just – Batman, this is pretty epic – for all of us. So can we just shove the other guy’s body beneath the tree and go home? I’m starving and seeing Boyd naked is giving me all sorts of ideas – “

“And that’s enough! Let’s get back to the Den – eat, rest, be with each other. This – this is what I remember Pack truly being – when my mother was alive – “ Derek stopped talking, seeming to choke on his words. After a few moments, Peter spoke.

“Talia would have been proud of the Alpha you are becoming Derek,” Peter said, his voice soft. Nevertheless, it was clear his words touched Derek deeply as he turned away momentarily.

* * *

”Melissa is – unhappy. But she admits that things have not been right with Scott for some time. She’ll come around – I hope,” Noah said, looking around at his Pack. They had returned, muddy, covered in grass and sticks and the first thing that Stiles had done was throw himself into his father’s arms and sobbed. Noah may have shed a tear or two – he knew how close he had come to losing his son and he wasn’t sure he would have survived it.

“I hope she does but I understand if she doesn’t,” Stiles said through a mouthful of food. The wolves had returned starving, barely pausing for showers and clothes before descending on the kitchen. “I – I asked the Nemeton – if it could help you with your back and your legs.”

“Stiles – “

“I couldn’t **not** ask it! It brought me back to life – why can’t it heal you?”

“Because sometimes, son, things are just the way they are meant to be. You sacrificed yourself to the Nemeton – not deliberately – and it accepted your sacrifice and you. I spoke to Deaton – he said there are books you can read, help you understand what happened,” Noah replied, smiling sadly at his son. He had accepted that he would never walk again, and he had a good life. He was surrounded by his son, his family and Pack. He wouldn’t ask for more. “Now about you three – “

At his words, Chris, Peter and Stiles stopped eating, freezing in place as though hoping Noah wasn’t addressing them. 

“I don’t think we need to be here for this,” Derek said, taking Kira by the hand and pulling her away from the table. She went willingly.

“I have some questions I need to ask you – if you’re willing,” Isaac said to Jackson, who scowled but got to his feet. 

“I know it was just the claustrophobia – you don’t need to – “

“Jackson – “ Isaac interrupted, reaching out hesitantly and taking Jackson’s hand. The other man looked down at their joined hands, the scowl leaving his face as he slowly seemed to realise that Isaac wasn’t rejecting him. “ – let’s go and talk. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jackson turned to Stiles. “Don’t fuck this up, Stilinski – you kinda deserve something good.” With these surprising words, he stalked away, yanking a willing Isaac behind him. 

“Well I would _love_ to watch – “

“Erica!”

“I _meant_ the conversation, but yeah, _that_ too! Okay, Boyd – do you want to hear what my thoughts were when you changed back from a wolf?”

“Yeah, babe, I would love to hear your thoughts but let’s go to our room,” Boyd replied, nodding at Stiles and Noah before following his girlfriend out of the room. There was silence once the rest of the Pack had left, Peter and Chris avoiding Noah’s gaze, Stiles looking down at his plate. The silence had built into a heavy weight when Stiles finally spoke.

“We haven’t really had a chance to – um – talk or anything – but – “

“I remember when I realised that Claudia was it for me. I remember that feeling of calm, of acceptance. It settled something inside of me,” Noah said, taking Lydia’s hand when she reached for him. “I also remember how hard it was to lose her – how it felt like part of me had been lost. Don’t do that – any of you. The three of you – if you have what Claudia and I had – don’t lose it. Fuck what other people might say – just, be happy.”

“Well, I might not have phrased it quite like that, but your Dad is right, Stiles. Grab onto this with both hands if it’s what you want,” Lydia said.

“Are you two – “

“None of your damned business,” Noah responded with a smile.

“So we have a Pack-wide discussion about me, Peter and Chris but when it comes to you guys – “

“Stiles – maybe be happy with the fact that your father is accepting that you have entered into a relationship with two men significantly older than you and take the win?” Chris said, wiping his mouth with his napkin and getting to his feet. “I remember your wife, Noah, and I remember that as a couple you were blessed with a love that was clear for everyone to see. We’ll take good care of him,” he stated solemnly. 

“And perhaps move into a house on the grounds – away from the main house would be best I think,” Peter said, also getting to his feet.

“Why would we need to move from the main house?” Stiles asked, grabbing one more slice of bacon before getting to his feet and moving to stand next to Peter and Chris.

“How about I take you upstairs and show you,” Peter said, his tone suggestive.

“How about _we_ show him,” Chris admonished, and Peter nodded.

“This I don’t need to see. Come on, Lydia – there’s a book that has some languages that I’m pretty sure only you can read that I was hoping to show you!” Noah set his chair in motion and Lydia fell easily into step behind him, giving one last smile to the three remaining men before leaving the room. 

“And then there were three,” Stiles said, shifting from foot to foot nervously. 

“Stiles – we can take this as slowly as you need – “Chris began, words stopped by Peter pulling him into a kiss that was hot, wet and full of promise. Peter finally released Chris, a smirk on his face at the stunned expression on Chris’s face. “ – or we could just behave like Peter and go with our instincts.”

Stiles smiled, his eyes shining amber, taking deep breaths as he curled his hands at his side. He shifted the small distance needed to put himself squarely against Chris’s body before leaning forward and inhaling deeply. 

“I can smell him on you – I can smell how he makes you feel, what you want from him – and from me – “

“And me? What can you smell from me? “ Peter asked. Stiles turned, burying his head in Peter’s neck. 

“Oh yes – and you. I can smell how much you want me and Christopher. How much you want us to hide away somewhere dark and intimate, our own den where we have the time needed for you to take us apart with pleasure and – “

“Bedroom, now!” Christopher said, pulling a willing Stiles and Peter with him out of the room.

* * *


	15. Epilogue - a year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to Tummysassandass for another amazing prompt, and hoping it lived up to your expectations. 
> 
> You guys own my whole damned heart, as you well know, so I hope you are keeping yourselves safe and sane during these trying times.
> 
> Love  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZBLGvWG)

Chris paused in cleaning his gun, hearing the sound of paws and the flapping of the ‘wolf-door’. 

“Make sure you clean your feet before you come in here – I’m sick to death of mopping up muddy wolf prints!” he shouted, getting to his feet and heading to the mudroom. As he had expected, both Stiles and Peter hadn’t bothered wiping their feet in their wolf forms, muddy paw-prints all over the tile. “You two!” 

He tried not to laugh when the two of them jumped at him, yipping and barking as they smothered his face with licks and ‘kisses’. 

“Ew! You’ve been eating something out there – how many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want to partake of your raw food diet?!” He allowed himself to be pushed back towards the kitchen counters, bracing himself instinctively as Stiles transformed from wolf to human and jumped into his arm, wrapping long legs around Chris’s waist.

“You do **not** want to know what Peter ate out there! I was much more restrained because I wanted kisses when we got back!” Stiles said, rubbing his cheek along Christopher’s. 

“Are you trying to say that I didn’t want kisses?” Peter asked, having transformed and come up behind Stiles. Chris moaned when Stiles continued mouthing down his chin and neck, grinding his erection against Chris’s stomach as he did so. 

“I would never say that,” Stiles muttered, turning his head to kiss Peter, ravishing his mouth. 

“You two know we need to be dressed and up at the main house in less than an hour, right?” Chris surfaced enough to check the clock on the wall, moaning as Peter slipped to the side and began stroking his chest. “Seriously? They will send Liam to get us and you know how he gets! Now, off! Save this for afterwards!” 

Reluctantly Peter and Stiles stepped away and Christopher adjusted himself. The two of them staring at him with such want in their eyes was powerful in the extreme and it took a lot of self-control and willpower not to just think fuck it and allow them to drag him off to bed. 

“Come on, Stiles, if you’re fast enough I’ll let you scrub my back!” Peter said and the two of them finally left the kitchen and enabled Chris to get his breath back. The whole Pack needed to be there that afternoon.

* * *

“Who brings these children forth?” Deaton asked and Derek and Kira stepped forward, a baby held safely in each of their arms.

“Their parents do.”

“And what are these children named?”

“Talia Noshiko and Alexander Aoki.” Carefully, they laid the babies in the branches that had formed in the shape of a cradle, stepping back once they had done so. 

“I hereby unite the Hale heirs with the Nemeton, acknowledging the link to the land, the land to the Hale line. Talia Noshiko and Alexander Aoki, may your lives be happy, long and prosperous, and may your link to the land keep you strong. May the Spark ignited by the sacrifices accepted keep the Pack strong, hale and hearty. So mote it be.” 

The pack repeated the final line as Derek and Kira stepped forward to pick up their children. Alexander was clutching a small leaf in his hand and Talia was holding onto a twig that seemed to have entwined itself around her wrist. 

“The Nemeton has accepted the Hale heirs – let the land prosper. Today is a day of celebration, remembrance and commitment,” Deaton intoned, and the pack gave a round of applause before moving forwards to congratulate Kira and Derek. 

“That was kinda sweet,” Christopher said, turning towards Peter.

“It was nice – the Nemeton liked it,” said Stiles absent-mindedly, his gaze fixed firmly on the tree that had grown and expanded a lot over the last few seasons. Stiles’ link to the Nemeton remained strong, and if he wasn’t at the Den or his home with Peter and Christopher, he could be found beneath the Nemeton, relaxing in his underground cave. “You know, I really thought Boyd and Erica would get married and have kids first.”

“I think Derek wanted to lock Kira down in case she realised what a grump he is and took off,” Peter muttered. Christopher ignored him, knowing that his partner was extremely happy to see his nephew happily married and with children. “Now that we’ve done all of this, can we get to _our_ celebration with the Nemeton?”

“What did you have in mind?” That got Stiles’ attention, and Chris smiled inwardly. 

“Well the ceremony is all about life and dedication and commitment. Perhaps we should depart for your underground paradise and reaffirm our – _commitment_ – to each other,” Peter continued.

“Peter – “

“I think that’s a fantastic idea!” Stiles said, jumping to his feet. “Lemme just say bye to Dad!”

“You are incorrigible,” Chris said.

“No – I simply know that life is not always fair and that we should grab every opportunity for happiness presented to us. And, perhaps, I want to thank the Nemeton for bringing Stiles safely back to us,” Peter quietly admitted.

“Amen to that,” Chris said firmly. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without Stiles and Peter in it: they were irritating, annoying, strong, loyal, passionate – not a day went by when he didn’t thank the Lord for his blessings and his Pack. It had taken a lot for them to get there – there had been many losses along the way, including Melissa who had felt unable to remain in Beacon Hills following the loss of Scott – but ultimately, he could not imagine how his life could be any better.

“Ready,” Stiles said, grinning as he returned from saying goodbye to his father and Lydia. Grabbing Peter and Chris by the hand, Stiles led them away from the celebrating Pack, finally bringing them to yet another entrance to the space beneath the Nemeton, where luminescence appeared to greet them and light their way.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> To my enablers - Tummysassandass, Mephistopholes, Winterlynne_Norvic - and the usual suspects. 
> 
> Thank you to all of the new people who have joined the merry band - I hope you enjoy the latest workings of my strange mind. Special shout out to Afrieal, who came through with some really important information on Un/Broken.
> 
> September may be over, but mental health is still very much on my mind. Every mind matters. Look after your mental health. Reach out if you need someone - reach out if you think someone needs you. Let's get through this together.
> 
> Love always  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
